Chapter Nine
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Nine This chapter is told in the perspective of Bridgette Montello WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. It felt like my reality had blurred on this night. Four of the girls had danced with that creature and it was going to be me or Raymee next. I allowed myself to wonder what KP had said to us: he's going to break us. I wasn't entirely sure what that was supposed to mean but I was positive I didn't want to know. It would only make this night even more difficult. What if playing along with this sick game did absolutely nothing for their loved ones? An image of Kristi splayed on the ground with red blots around her flashed through my mind and I shut my eyes tightly; trying my best to force it out. I attempted optimism and mentally gripped onto KP's promise. I was aware it was a long shot but it did make me feel a bit better. I was yanked from my thoughts when I received an unexpected embrace from KP. It caught me off guard; I usually didn't like being touched. But I realized that the hug must have been more for her than it was for me, and so I lowered my head onto her shoulder. The moment was cut short when I heard my name being called. I inwardly groaned when I noticed it was the butler. "Miss Montello, it's your turn, the Master waits." Wonderful. That meant KP was next to leave and join the others while Raymee would be alone. Glancing over at her it was clear to me that she realized it too. I inhaled a bit shakily before nodding, and I met KP's gaze when she squeezed my hand. She was staring at me in determination and I instantly knew what she was telling me. I nodded to assure her I got the message. I had to be brave. If this God forsaken night was going to end anytime soon then I will be. She released my hand and pushed through the throng of guests; me watching as I bit my lower lip. Taking in a deep breath I walked through the crowd as well over to the demon that stared back at me with hunger in his eyes. I nearly felt enchanted by them, so daunting yet beautiful, but I brushed that thought away. This creature had my best friend and I wouldn't allow myself to be hypnotized. "Well what do we have here?" he questioned playfully. His sultry voice caused my breath to hitch, and I inwardly scowled when he gazed at me smugly. I decided to remain expressionless however, even when his claws reached out on his boney hand. I placed my hand in his reluctantly, and he pulled me close to snake his free arm around my waist. He didn't seem to suffocate me like he did with the other girls; instead he seemed rather determined to keep the structure of the dance. It was then I noticed all the other guests had their eyes on us while they danced as well. My stomach churned uncomfortably and I wanted to crawl under a rock. I hated being the center of attention, even on my birthday. I suddenly felt self-conscious and I nearly jumped when the male spoke again. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind, baby," he purred. Ha, he was well aware of my insecurities, wasn't he? Perhaps this is what KP was talking about. Looking up at him, I almost lost myself when he smiled those jagged, colored teeth at me. "I know you're just begging to ask me questions." I huffed, mildly annoyed. "Yes, just one: why didn't you meet me like the others?" "Did you feel left out?" he asked smugly. I responded with a deadpan gaze. "Your friend put up a fight, so I had to take my leave early. However, that doesn't mean I didn't want to see you and your pretty face." A pause. "But, look where you are right now. You're with me, dancing in a marvelous masquerade, very much like how it was in Labyrinth." I snorted. "It's nothing compared." I then considered burning every copy I have of that film. "Really? I think it's perfect. There's not a care in the world, and everyone's so happy...as if they're not afraid." Quirking an eyebrow, I wondered where he was going with this. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Afraid of what?" "To die." His response caught me off guard and I lost my grace. I stumbled and would have fallen backwards if he didn't catch me. "Oops, did I scare ya?" "Where's Kristi?" I questioned suddenly. I needed to know something about her. He didn't answer right away when he grinned at me like the Cheshire Cat. "In time, kitten. Just has a little fun-" I cut him off angrily. "No, I'm sick of this fucked up game you're pulling. Where the hell is she?!" I demanded. Yelping in surprise when he pulled me closer, I accidentally glanced around. It seemed like the other dancers were paying even closer attention. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. Dammit why did I have to be so self-conscious?! "Careful with that foul mouth of yours, or your little friend will die right now...and I'll make you watch." I drew in a sharp breath. The music had come to an end, but those words echoed in my mind. Watch Kristi die? The nightmare I had a while ago came back to me. I was inside a room with five other people, and out of nowhere they just started to…kill each other. Their screams, the blood spatter, their sadism and agony had been right in front of my eyes. One by one they fell and I stood alone without being able to do a single thing. I always asked myself ever since I woke up, why couldn't I stop them? Had I been too shocked? Would I be too stunned to stop Kristi's death? Applause filled the room and before he could bow, I left. I fear that if I had stayed one second too long then I would have thrown myself at the red bastard and beat him to a pulp. But if I had done anything of the sort it would surely mean my best friend would die. I stormed back to the last girl and I stared at her with sympathetic eyes. "Raymee…" I spoke up, but I wasn't quick enough. "Miss Montello," the butler called from behind Raymee. "Now that you are finished dancing, I request that you come with me." I sighed and nodded numbly, walking passed the poor girl. She was the last to dance with him. I hoped he wouldn't hurt her. Funny, I don't know any of the girls and yet, I was so worried about them. Once Raymee was done dancing, we'll all meet in the same room and maybe then, we can figure out a way out of here. "Lenore, are the girls ready?" Waldo questioned the woman in the business suit. She was the one that showed me the video of Kristi begging to be released, and she was the one that left me that invitation. I clenched my fists and stomped right up to her. "You bitch! How fucking dare you do this to me, to all of us?! None of this wouldn't have happened if you-" "If I hadn't left that letter on the table?" she concluded. "Miss Montello, all of this would still happen, with or without you. In fact, you were chosen over a million girls, consider yourself lucky." Her deadpan face didn't show one inch of a smile or even a frightening look in her eyes. She was hollow, just like her personality. She urged me to follow her, not that I had a choice since the butler was pushing me forward already. Opening the door, a ghastly smell emerged; it was a sweet smell but very…chemical. "What's in here?" I questioned. Just then, I felt something soft under my foot. Looking down I realized it was the limp body of the girl in the mint green ball gown. I gasped and pressed my hands to my mouth to prevent the scream that threatened to come out. My eyes shifted across the room where the other girls lay, like lifeless dolls on the floor. Flashes of my nightmare had gone through my mind again. I was so overcome with fear that I didn't even notice the butler pull my hands down before covering my mouth with a small while cloth. My reality was blurring even further as my body collapsed beside KP's. Darkness came, and it took over. "….seem upset, baby. It's just a fun game, and I promise you'll go home." That voice…it was hauntingly familiar. "Take her to the small room, and bring little Miss Bridgette to me." What? Who was he talking to before?" "Come along, Miss Phoenix." Phoenix…? KP? "BRIDGETTE! BRIDGETTE!" That is her! What was going on? My body regained its nerve as I was dragged across the floor. My feet were up in the air. Then someone grabbed me and forced me back down. I slowly opened my eyes only to shut them tight when a bright blue light blinded me. "Wake up, kitten." That voice belonged to the demon. I looked up in the other direction, taking a glance at his tall figure, along with the butler and the woman. But…KP was absent. I could have sworn I heard her voice shouting my name. I tried to get up, but the rough texture of rope around my wrists and ankles caused me to hiss lightly and stop my attempt. I looked over my legs, and took notice of my attire. I was no longer wearing the dress. My new clothing looked like…old-fashioned pajamas? A black corset was bound to my chest and waist as well. What the fu- "Bridgette Montello," the Red Death purred. "You're twenty-two, and you share the same birthday with Kiara Phoenix. Well, it is a small world after all." He chuckled darkly as he flipped through the pages on the clipboard. "You write stories, bake, and plan to open a cupcake bakery, how cute. I'm not one for sweets, but I wouldn't mind tasting one of yours." He flipped one more page and I stiffened in fear. "Ah, here we go, your worst fear…seeing someone die." "Y-you know?" "Yes, baby, I knew all about that from the moment you stepped into this castle." Grinning evilly, he said, "But, here's an interesting fact: loved one or stranger, quick or short, you've never witnessed a death in your time." He closed the pages back to the beginning and handed the clipboard to Lenore. "This one is going to be interesting to experiment with." "Experiment?" "The Master has set up a game for you girls to play," Waldo explained, almost gleefully. "Let's say it follows with the famous story 'The Masque of the Red Death' by Edgar Allen Poe. Each of you girls will be tested with your worst fear and how you'll either overcome it or…" "…be consumed by your own fear." The Red Death came closer to me and bent down on one knee. "I wonder how you'll react when you see Kristi bleeding to death." My breath hitched audibly in my throat. He laughed at me. "Don't worry, I plan to keep my promise. Once this is all over, you'll go home with your best friend and start your own cupcake business. In the meantime," he then tilted my chin with his bony claw, "let's have a little fun and…turn up the heat a bit." At that moment, I was right about him being a demon. His long claw on his left hand glowed a right red, emitting warmth upon my face. It produced a faint sizzle sound, like bacon on a skillet. I didn't move, but stared right into the claw, never taking my eyes off of it. Its glow then died down as he got up. "Lenore, baby, I think Jessica is ready for us." Lenore nodded her head and disappeared into the darkness. The demon turned to the butler. "Join her with Kiara." The blue-haired male forced me to my feet. "This way, Miss Montello." Instead of showing me the way, he pulled me by my tied hands, causing me to hop a few times before he had a good grip on me and dragged me off. I turned toward the Red Death and glared at him as best as I could. "You won't get away with this! We'll beat your stupid game and escape!" I shouted at him. He only laughed. "I'd like to see you try." I grit my teeth and was going to yell back at him until I saw a glimpse of blonde hair in my peripheral. Looking over at the familiar young female I shouted to her instead as she was being dragged across the floor. "Jess! Jess, don't let him hurt you! We can beat him! Just don't let him get to y-" "That's enough!" The Red Death silenced me as the butler opened a door. He threw me inside and I took one glance at him, only to find his eyes…open. They were orange and they looked at me, terrorizing my heart to beat faster. He slammed the door shut and I was left in total darkness. I laid my head on the cold dark floor unable to move any further. Closing my eyes I thought of Kristi. I thought of us being happy, playing games and baking together, safe and sound at home. I was so terrified for her. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was thinking. Suddenly, my eyes snapped open in the darkness when I felt a pair of hands untying me. "Who the hell?!" I cursed in alarm. The person jolted a yelp, but I knew who it was before she spoke her name." "It's me, KP." "Oh…" I responded in relief. My hands were free. I rubbed my wrists tenderly before the female suddenly pulled me into another embrace. "Hey…I'm okay." But I realized she wasn't holding me for just my sake. She was also horrified by tonight's events. I heard her sniff, bearing herself not to cry. I sighed lightly and hugged her back. I allowed her to cry on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "I…I couldn't keep my promise." I then remembered. I lifted her up to meet her face even though we were still engulfed in darkness. "We'll get out of here…I know it. Keep your chin up," I told her. "It's not over yet." Sniffling, she replied, "Yeah…" Our backs were pressed against the wall as we held hands. Even with sweat producing, we didn't let go. We waited in silence for the other girls to join us. We're not in Hell yet.